1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a display substrate of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display applies an electric field to a liquid crystal material having anisotropic permittivity and provided between an array substrate where thin film transistors and a color filter substrate are formed. By adjusting the intensity of the electric field and thereby adjusting the amount of light penetrating into the substrate, the liquid crystal display obtains a desired pixel signal.
The in-plane switching (IPS) or plane to line switching (PLS) liquid crystal display is proposed to increase the speed of response and enhance the field of view. Since the in-plane switching (IPS) or plane to line switching (PLS) liquid crystal display rotates liquid crystal molecules within a plane parallel to the substrate, the difference in anisotropy of refraction index of liquid crystal that the observer sees is small. Also, since there may be two liquid crystal layers with opposing rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules in the vertical section, the phase difference of light may be compensated and a wide field of view may be achieved.
In the liquid crystal display of the lateral electric field method, the pixel electrode and the common electrode may be formed over the same substrate, and the in-plane switching (IPS) or plane to line switching (PLS) may be in the direction of the electric field parallel to the substrate. The pixel electrode and the common electrode may have a stacked structure on one side of the substrate having an insulating layer in-between. The pixel electrode may be coupled to the switching device through the contact hole.